Assassin University
by Yuki Hiiro
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UPDATE! Chapter 6: Kuroro Insaf! Bagaimana jadinya kalau Kuroro insaf? Alkitab di sekelilingnya! XD Oke deh, menurut saya chapter 6 ini paling gaje dari cerita lain yang saya punya... Sequel dari Assassin High School! Gaje, aneh, OC, OOC, OOC-ness, gila (?)! Sequel pertamaku! Humor dan Parody! Mind to R&R?
1. Chapter 1: Assassin University

_**Ini sequel dari Assassin High School! Saya akan berusaha humor-nya to the max! *Jreng* Ayo kita mulai!**_

* * *

**Story: Assassin University**

**Chapter 1: Assassin University**

**Author: Yuki Hiiro**

**WARNING: OOC, OC, OOC-ness, gaje, gila (?), dan aneh!**

******I not accept any silent reader, you read and you review, who are that was don't want to review, click exit or 'X'. For a tablet or phone that was don't want to review, please click home or ****back. For a guest, I let them not review.**

* * *

**~Assassin University~**

All: *mulut berbentuk segitiga*

Tiba-tiba...

?: Jan! Ken! Guu!

?: Dowsing Chain...

Yuki: EH?! Apa yang terjadi?! KENAPA KITA DILILIT RANTAI?!

Arillia: Jangankan aku! Wajahku berhadapan dengan wajah Shalnark-_kun_!

?: Ah... Ternyata kalian...

All: Kurapika-sensei! Gon-sensei! Leorio-ossan-sensei!

Leorio: OY!

Kuroro: Kenapa kalian di sini?

Kurapika: Kami OSIS, yah... Senritsu menyeretku dan mengatakan ke Netero-san aku undur diri alias tidak akan bekerja lagi... Leorio diseret Neon dan Gon yang selamat, juga jangan pakai perkataan 'sensei', anggap saja kami teman..

Yuki: Kenapa teman bisa berbuat seperti ini?!

Kurapika: Saga-san, ketua OSIS, bilang untuk menguji kekuatan murid baru kecuali kelas 1 dari Assassin High School...

All: Kalau gitu lepasin kami!

Kurapika: Hai...

Yuki: Aku rasa tadi ada yang ingin meninjuku...

Leorio: Itu aku!

Yuki: Meleset!

?: Ini kelas 1-A dari Assassin High School?

?: Sepertinya begitu...

All: Siapa dia?

Kurapika: Ini Saga, ketua OSIS, dan Rodio, wakil ketua OSIS!

All: *selesai membersihkan diri* Siapa?

Saga: Namaku Saga, ketua OSIS.

Rodio: Aku Rodio, wakil ketua OSIS.

Yuki: Hm...

All: Apa?

Yuki: Di sini ada taman rahasia?

All: Eh?

OSIS: ...

Yuki: Entah kenapa terpikir! Hahaha!

All mind: _Author Baka..._

Saga: Silahkan jalan-jalan dulu, jam 11 baru mulai pelajarannya!

All (kecuali OSIS) mind: _Ini beda dari Assassin High School!_

Yuki: K-Kenapa jam 11?

Saga: Karena itu aturannya, bahkan membuang sampah sembarangan tidak apa-apa!

All (kecuali OSIS) mind: _Tidak disiplin!_

ArillShal: Beneran?

Saga: Hanya bercanda! Kita akan bikin film pendek, ayo ke aula!

**~Di Aula~**

Saga: Siapa yang sudah siap?

CindKillu *angkat tangan*

Rodio: Cindy dan Killua!

Yuki: *menyalakan layar lebar*

* * *

Layar Lebar:

Killua: Hahaha! Kita berhasil nyuri Choco Robo Kun sebanyak 3000!

Gon: Ingat! Kau minta aku menemanimu, jadi jangan menyeretku ke dalam masalah!

Killua: Iya... *mendorong sedikit pintu belakang sebuah mobil yang agak lebih besar dari bajai* Gon! Ngak dikunci! Ayo masuk!

Gon: Hn!

KilluGon: *masuk lewat pintu belakang* Yatta! Selamat!

Polisi 1: Ini pencuri baka!

Polisi 2: Masuk mobil polisi ngak pakai pikir 2 kali!

Polisi 1: Ayo cepat kita bawa mereka berdua ke kantor polisi!

Polisi 2: Ayo! *mengemudikan mobil yang ternyata mobil polisi*

Gon: KILLUA!

Killua: Maaf!

Gon: Sudah kukatakan jangan menyeretku ke masalah!

KilluGon: *nangis* OKAA-SAN!

* * *

OSIS (kecuali Gon): Hahaha! Kasihan deh lho!

Yuki: Belum habis!

* * *

Layar Lebar: -Di Kantor Polisi-

Gon: Aku tidak bisa tolak dia... Dia terus memaksa...

Polisi 1 dan 2: Tuan boleh masuk!

Kurapika: *masuk* Gon tidak boleh makan selama 3 hari kecuali makan jam 12 malam sampai jam 12 malam lewat 15 menit! Dan Killua tidak boleh makan Choco Robo Kun selama 11 bulan!

Polisi 1: Bagaimana kalau 30 bulan? Ia mencuri 3000, kurang 2 nol-nya!

Kurapika: Oke!

Gon: Yay! Aku ringan!

Killua: TT_TT

* * *

OSIS: Yatta! Gon (Gon: Aku) selamat!

Killua: TT_TT

Gennei Ryodan & Kuroro: Kami lagi!

* * *

Layar Lebar: (Ini saya ambil di **** ****)

Kejahatan terus terjadi di York Shin...

Polisi 1: *memegang sesuatu yang seperti microphone tapi kecil berbentuk bulat* (Ngak paham? Saya aja ngak tahu namanya!) Lapor! 2 orang mabuk bertengkar di 4th Street! Saya ulangi! 2 orang mabuk bertengkar di 4th Street! Ada pemuda yang membakar dadanya!

* * *

Yuki: Kenapa pemuda itu membakar dadanya?!

* * *

Layar Lebar:

Kemudian, Polisi 1 meneguk benda yang dipegangnya.

* * *

OSIS: Sugoi!

* * *

Layar Lebar:

Polisi 2: *menepuk bahu Polisi 1*

Kemdian, Polisi 1 ditangkap untuk diintrogasi...

* * *

Kuroro: Kami tidak terlalu pandai...

Yuki: Aku!

* * *

Layar Lebar: (beberapa saya ganti dari asalnya)

Yuki: Halo! Siapa yang ingin bermain bunuh-bunuhan dengan aku?!

Kuroro: Dasar badut gilla!

Hisoka: Fufufu~

Illumi: *menghela napas*

Yuki: *mengeluarkan sebuah telur* *memecahkan telur tersebut* *menaruh isinya ke atas piring* Siapa ingin?!

KuroIlluHiso: Ampuni hamba...

Yuki: *menyeringai* Permainan diganti! Siapa bisa makan balut ini, tidak akan dihukum! (Cari di google 'Balut')

KuroIlluHiso: *nangis darah*

* * *

All (kecuali Yuki): *bergidik ngeri*

Yuki: Balut atau balot adalah telur itik yang dalam proses menjadi anak itik yang direbus dan dimakan di telur. Hal ini umumnya dijual sebagai street food di Filipina. Mereka adalah makanan umum di negara-negara di Asia Tenggara, seperti Laos, Kamboja dan Vietnam.

All (kecuali Yuki): Bagaimana ia bisa setenang itu?!

Yuki: Siapa ingin makan balut?! *menaruh beberapa piring dengan telur itik* Enak! Yang penting tidak lihat isinya!

All (kecuali Yuki): TENTU SAJA JAWABANNYA TIDAK!

Yuki: *memecahkan telur-telur tersebut dengan _dark aura_* *mengangkat dua piring* *melemparnya ke wajah Killua dan Gon*_  
_

KilluGon: *meneguk makanannya* :3 *berjalan mendekati Yuki*

YukiKilluGon: *mengangkat 2 piring dan melemparnya ke target*

.

.

.

.

Yuki: Saga, Ossan, dan Rodio pingsan duluan dengan mulut berbusa...

All (kecuali Yuki, Killua, dan Gon): Tentu saja!

.

.

**& Skip Time &**

.

.

Saga: Sekarang tur!

All: Yosh!

Saga: Ini kelas kalian, kelas D untuk sementara...

All (kecuali OSIS): Aku janji akan tempeleng kau... *_dark aura_*

Saga: Bercanda! Kalian kelas A, 1.

Yuki: 1-A?

Saga: Jadi?

Yuki: 2-A!

Saga: Itu jika kalian sudah lulus semester 1 di 1-A! ^_^* (marah sambil tersenyum degan perempatan)

All: Hai hai...

Saga: KENAPA KALIAN JUGA IKUT?

OSIS (kecuali Saga): Hi-Mit-Su!

Saga: Ya sudah, ayo cepat ke kelas!

All: YOSH!

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Yosh! Selesai juga chapter 1! Ini balasan review Assassin High School chapter 10!**

**Arillia Ryodan: Ahaha..  
Chap terakhir ya..  
Gk kerasa,, cepet banget..**

**Ya udahlah,,  
Sequelnya jgn lupa.. :D**

**Sama sih, sequel-nya nih sudah chapter 1. **

**Arigatou bagi yang telah mau review dari chapter 1 sampai 10! Mohon Review! ^_^ Review Please! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: 2 Cobaan dan Secret

_**Kepikiran judulnya saat di Assassin University ini, ulala! Aduhai-nya, ini universitas kelihatan ancur (seperti kata Arillia-san)! *jreng* Ayo kita *jreng* mulai! *jreng jreng***_

* * *

**Story: Assassin University**

**Chapter 2: 2 Cobaan dan Secret**

**Author: Yuki Hiiro**

**WARNING: OOC, OC, OOC-ness, gaje, gila (?), dan aneh!**

******I not accept any silent reader, you read and you review, who are that was don't want to review, click exit or 'X'. For a tablet or phone that was don't want to review, please click home or ****back. For a guest, I let them not review.**

*******: perempatan**

******* . . .*: perbuatan**

* * *

**~Assassin University~**

All: *membatu* SAGA! KENAPA KELAS 1-A SEPERTI INI! SEPERTI KAPAL PECAH!

OSIS: *tersenyum sinis* Uji Kepintaran... *bergumam*

KuroYukiCindArillShalFrankPakuShizuRyuukiHisoIlluM ach: *tertegun* *tersenyum*

Kuroro: *berjalan keluar kelas dan mengambil papan nama kelas* *melepas kertas yang menutup papan nama kelas*Kelas 2-F!

All: *menghela napas*

OSIS: Kuroro, Yuki, Cindy, Arillia, Shalnark, Franklin, Pakunoda, Shizuku, Ryuuki, Hisoka, Illumi, dan Machi masuk 1-A! Dan sisanya masuk kelas 1-D!

1-A: Yosh!

Saga: Di sebelah kelas 1-A kelas 1-B! Tapi diganti! A dekat D, B dekat E, dan C dekat F! 1-A mempunyai fasilitas modern, alat musik, dapur, di sana murid bisa ambil sendiri makanannya, sofa-sofa, dan yang lain-lainnya yang pasti ada di mansion dan tempat orang kaya!

1-A: *bersiul*

Rodio: 1-D mempunyai fasilitas setengah modern setengah tradisional, 50% (50 persen) orang kaya, bisa saja dari hasil mencuri dan membunuh, uangnya!1-A 100% (100 persen) orang kaya atau kaya karena hasil uang dari mencuri dan membunuh! I-M-B-A-L-A-N!

Kurapika: Kelas A kelas terpintar...

1-A: Itu berarti OSIS kelas 2-A!

Saga: Memang harus lulus! Oke! Ujian berikutnya tentang assassin! Kalian harus mendiskusikannya bersama-sama!

Yuki: Itu berarti, salah satu dari kami harus menjawabnya, dan kami akan menjawabnya bersama, jika salah...

1-A: Berarti kami tidak lulus!

Yuki: Matte! Jika kami lulus, apa yang terjadi?

Saga: 5 dari kalian akan dipilih untuk menjadi wakil 1-A...!

Yuki: Yosh!

Rodio: Kami akan memberikan 5 pertanyaan, dan 5 pertanyan itu diberi tahu jawabannya oleh orang berbeda, dan 5 orang itu yang menjadi wakil...

Kurapika: Maksud kami tidak lulus, adalah orang yang memberi tahu jawaban pertanyaan tersebut yang tidak lulus menjadi wakil...

Gon: Jika 1 jawaban tidak benar, maka diberi lagi 1 pertanyaan, harus orang yang berbeda!

Leorio: Kalian siap?

1-A: Siap kapan saja!

Kurapika: Satu syarat lagi, contoh, jika Kuroro telah memberi tahu jawaban, kemudian giliran Shalnark memberi tahu sedangkan ia tidak tahu, kemudian menanyai Kuroro jawabannya, Kuroro memberi tahu, dan Shalnark dkk menjawab, dianggap salah. Ingat bahwa Gon mempunyai pendengaran yang tajam!

1-A: Hai!

Saga: SIlahkan yang ke 1-D ke 1-D...!

1-D: Hai! *berjalan ke 1-D*

Saga: Pertanyaan pertama! Assassin mempunyai rencana sebelum melawan seseorang, sebutkan rencana si Author Baka!

Yuki: -_-* Hai... *berbisik* Hapal ini, membiarkan musuh menyerang dulu, menyimpan tenaga, saat tenaga musuh hampir habis, baru menyerang dengan setengah kekuatan, jaga-jaga jika musuh masih bisa bangkit, atau memang tenaga musuh benar-benar hampir habis seperti 5% (5 persen) atau kurang, memakai kekuatan penuh...

**~5 Menit Berlalu~**

Saga: Sudah?

1-A: Sudah! membiarkan musuh menyerang dulu, menyimpan tenaga, saat tenaga musuh hampir habis, baru menyerang dengan setengah kekuatan, jaga-jaga jika musuh masih bisa bangkit, atau memang tenaga musuh benar-benar hampir habis seperti 5% (5 persen) atau kurang, memakai kekuatan penuh...!

Saga: Yuki?

Yuki: Benar...

Rodio: Pertanyaan kedua... 5 bersaudara Zoldyck, siapakah penerus keluarganya?

1-A: KILLUA ZOLDYCK!

Rodio: Yang memberi tahu?

Arillia: Shalnark!

Saga: Pertama tadi Yuki, 'kan?

Yuki: *mengangguk*

Kurapika: Sebutkan high school dan universitas pertama di Jepang!

1-A: High school dan universitas apa?

. . .

1-A: Assassin High School and Assassin University!

Gon: Kuroro!

Kurapika: Gon!

Gon: Sebutkan syarat teman di keluarga Zoldyck!

Arillia: Cindy...

Yuki: Tidak, Arillia... Karena pasti nanti ossan menanyakan 'siapa yang paling tampan di antara penjahat'...

Cindy: Aku akan menjawab 'Kuroro'...

1-A (kecuali Kuroro dan Arillia): Setuju!

Arillia: Shalnark!

Yuki: Cindy menjawab pertanyaan terakhir...

Arillia: Hai...

. . .

1-A: Tidak boleh mempunyai teman!

Gon: Arillia!

Leorio: Pertanyaan terakhir, siapa yang paling tampan di antara penjahat?

. . .

1-A: KURORO!

OSIS (kecuali Leorio): GOOD!

Gon: Cindy!

Leorio: Jawaban sebenarnya aku!

All: *ngelempar panci ke wajah Leorio* URUSAI!

Saga: Yang jadi wakil kalau ada masalah, Kuroro ketua, Yuki wakil ketua, anggota pertama Shalnark, kedua Cindy, dan ketiga Arillia. (Kuroro jadi ketua karena menjadi nomor satu di dalam kategori 'Villain' 2012, aku jadi wakil karena terserah aku! Shalnark sudah lama ada di Assassin High School, Cindy yang pertama ada di Assassin High School (bersama aku tentunya jadi pertama masuk Assassin High School) menjadi OC, dan Arillia terakhir jadi OC)

Rodio: Berikan nama kelompoknya...

Kuroro: Villain...

Sisanya: USO!

Kuroro: Jadi?

Sisanya: -_- Besok ya OSIS...

OSIS: Tidak!

Sisanya: Eh?

OSIS: Yang lain kembali ke kelas...

Sisa: *jalan ke kelas 1-A*

Yuki: Secret?

Kuroro: Namanya? Setuju, tapi...

Yuki: Data-data, identitas, kekuatan, dan hal pribadi lainnya dirahasiakan, tidak ada di umum, contoh... Kuroro Lucifer, data kosong saat di cek, Shalnark!

Shalnark: *menyalakan laptop* Dapat! Data-data kita belum diisi, dapat waktu untuk menghapus data-data yang didapat!

Kuroro: *memegang beberapa kertas* Ini data-data kita...

Yuki: Kapan?!

Shalnark: Gambar kita! Identitas!

Authors: Cepat hapus!

Shalnark: Yatta! Dihapus!

Yuki: Permanent...

Shalnark: Eh?

Yuki: Buat permanent agar tidak dapat diisi... *mendorong Shalnark* *mengetik sesuatu*

.

.

.

.

.

Yuki: Lihat...

Laptop: **Secret **

Secret adalah kelompok yang anggotanya tidak ada data-data, data mereka di hapus dan permanent, mereka memakai nama favorit mereka.

Ketua:

Wakil Ketua: Shana

Anggota 1:

Anggota 2:

Anggota 3:

Kuroro: Bukankah rahasia!?

Yuki: Ahem, aku si Author dan yang mengusulkan...

Kuroro: *menghela napas*

Laptop: **Secret **

Secret adalah kelompok yang anggotanya tidak ada data-data, data mereka di hapus dan permanent, mereka memakai nama favorit mereka.

Ketua: Kuro

Wakil Ketua: Shana

Anggota 1: Ryodan

Anggota 2:

Anggota 3:

Yuki: Cindy, Arillia, jika salah satu dari kalian sudah ada yang review, di chapter berikutnya, nama kalian akan selalu unknown... *mata bersinar merah (bukan seperti Bola Mata Suku Kurta) (bersinar salib dalam 5 detik)*

CindArill: H-Hai!

Laptop: **Secret **

Secret adalah kelompok yang anggotanya tidak ada data-data, data mereka di hapus dan permanent, mereka memakai nama favorit mereka.

Ketua: Kuro

Wakil Ketua: Shana

Anggota 1: Ryodan

Anggota 2: Unknown 1

Anggota 3: Unknown 2

OSIS: Selesai?

Secret: Selesai!

Shalnark: Save!

.

.

.

**~Istirahat~**

**~Class 1-A~**

Murid 1: Kamu ada lihat situs baru? Secret! Mereka ada di sini!

Murid 2: Benarkah?

Yuki: *menulis status di laptop sendiri*

Laptop: **Secret**

Status:  
|Halo! Saya Shana dari Secret! Data-data member Secret  
|tidak ada di sini atau di data-data Assassin University!  
|Jadi menyerahlah! Our Secret is Still Secret!  
|-Shana_

Shalnark: Apa yang kau tulis?

Yuki: Menyuruh mereka menyerah mencari data-data kita... KURORO!

Kuroro: Hmm?

Yuki: Markas kita di mana?

Kuroro: Kata Saga ada ruangan klub yang kosong yang bisa kita gunakan...

Authors: Bekas klub?

Kuroro: Rumah hantu..

Authors: EEK!

Kuroro: Bercanda, markas kita di rumah pohon, rumah pohon itu ditutup dengan dedaunan pohon...

Secret (kecuali Kuroro): *menghela napas lega*

Yuki: Sudah kau siapkan?

Kuroro: Dengan bantuan Bungge Gum Hisoka...

Yuki: Berarti sudah disusun?

Kuroro: *mengangguk*

Secret: *tersenyum*

Saga di mic: Pengumuman, setelah ini ada rapat guru, jadi silahkan pulang...

Yuki: Ada balasan!

Shoko Kyouko:  
|Aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja! Aku  
|akan mengetahui rahasia kalian!

Reply:  
|Cobalah dan gagal!  
|-Shana

Yuki: Ayo kita ke markas!

**~Markas~**

Yuki: *minum es cendol* (es cendol kesukaan Author terdiri dari cendol, es, dan airnya)

Shalnark: Dapat dari mana tuh, Thor?

Yuki: Tur? Pergi situ tur sendiri!

Shalnark: AUTHOR!

Yuki: Beli di depan rumah...

Arillia: Berapa?

Yuki: 50.000, sisanya di dalam kulkas...

ArillShalCind: *nyerbu ke kulkas*

Kuroro: Kita mulai rapatnya, pakai topeng ini dulu, dan ganti baju...

. . .

All: Sudah!

Kuroro: Itu buat kita menyamar, seperti apa jika ada yang di Assassin University tak sengaja melihat? Ini, pakai lencana ini... *memberikan lencana bulat dengan huruf S* Itu... **S**ecret...

All: *memakai lencana **S**ecret*

Kuroro: Kita akan membuat aturan, siapa yang melanggarnya dikeluarkan... dan di amnesia-kan...

Papan Tulis Putih: 1. Jika ada yang menanyakan tentang Secret, katakan tidak tahu

2. Selalu merahasiakan rahasia yang dimiliki dari umum

3. Semua harus hadir saat berkumpul walaupun sakit atau pergi

4. Jadwal rapat harus dipatuhi

5. Menjaga/melakukan 9K

All (kecuali Kuroro): *WTF face* (mind: _Kuroro Lucifer bisa sebaik itu?!_)

Kuroro: *menghapus nomor 5*

5. Tidak boleh telat dalam berkumpul

Kuroro: Itu dulu...

Drt... Drt... Drt...

Yuki: Ah! Pesan dari Saga! Besok ada lomba klub! Baju bebas!

. . . .

All: KENAPA MENDADAK?!

**Bagaimana nasib mereka besoknya? Tunggulah chapter berikutnya!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Oke! Sampai sini dulu! Ini dia balasan review!**

**Arillia Ryodan: Yaay! Udah di university..**

Spertinya bakalan seru ceritanya..

Update soon,. Pengen tau lanjutannya di university agak ancur itu.. XD

**Arigatou atas review-nya, biasanya ini universitas berita selalu mendadak, kelas F seperti kapal pecah, dll. Ini sudah di update! Arigaou!**

**Fubuki Yukina: Author ngebuat ceritanya cepat juga ya. aku kagum bgt deh_**

**Arigatou atas review-nya, saya sih banyak waktu luang, jadinya cepat, kadang-kadang bosan... ;D**

**Mohon Review! ^_^ Review Please! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: Theater

_***jreng* *ting* Ara... *melihat ke sana ke sini* Mari kita mulai! (gaje ya pembukaannya?) **_

* * *

**Story: Assassin University**

**Chapter 3: Theater**

**Author: Yuki Hiiro**

**WARNING: OOC, OC, OOC-ness, gaje, gila (?), dan aneh!**

******I not accept any silent reader, you read and you review, who are that was don't want to review, click exit or 'X'. For a tablet or phone that was don't want to review, please click home or ****back. For a guest, I let them not review.**

* * *

**~Assassin University~**

**~Markas Secret~**

Roya (Ini adalah Arillia yang baru ganti nama): Kuroro!

Cindy: Makanan...

Shalnark: Di...

RoyaCindShal: MANA?!

Kuroro: Author lagi puasa...

RoyaCindShal: Lupa...

Yuki: *guling-guling di lantai kayu* LOLA!

All: *sweat drop* Situs apa?

Yuki: Secret...

All: Hmm... *melihat ke Laptop Yuki*

Laptop: **Secret **

**Secret **adalah kelompok yang anggotanya tidak ada data-data, data mereka di hapus dan permanent, mereka memakai nama favorit mereka.

Ketua: Kuro

Wakil Ketua: Shana

Anggota 1: Ryodan

Anggota 2: Wakana Sonozaki

Anggota 3: Rivaille

Yuki: BTW, 3 jam lagi lomba, BTW lagi, aku menemukan klub yang akan mewawancarai kita, OI KURORO! EMANGNYA ADA-

Kuroro: Ada, sudah aku siapkan...

**~Assassin University~**

**~Ruangan untuk Klub Secret~**

Ruangan untuk Klub Secret, di Assassin University, luas, dengan 1 meja yang berbentuk persegi yang besar dengan 5 kursi mengelilingi yang berada di dekat sudut ruangan, 2 sofa yang cukup untuk 2 orang dengan 1 sofa untuk 1 orang dan dengan meja berbentuk persegi dan ukurannya hampir sama dengan meja berbentuk persegi di dekat sudut ruangan (kedudukan sofanya pikir sendiri yang penting bagian untuk melihat papan tulis yang ada di dekat pintu dapurnya terbuka, jangan sampai ada yang harus melihat ke belakang), jam dindingq yang bjlat dengan nomor romawi, papan tulis putih di dekat pintu dapur, papan tulis putih yang mudah di gerakkan dengan adanya roda,dapur khusus di ruangan lain dengan isi komplit, 2 rak buku di dekat pintu masuk, lemari, balkon dengan adanya 5 kursi mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar yang agak besar dengan payung tertancap di tengah-tengah di sisi kanan, dan 2 kamar mandi khusus. (Ini seperti ruangan Klub K-ON tapi balkon, dapur, lemari, dan 2 rak buku lain)

Kuroro: Lemari itu berisi tempat tidur (ala Jepang), dan di rak buku ada buku-buku langka dan lain-lainnya. Sofa yang untuk sendiri aku...

Yuki: Yang untuk dua orang pertama sofanya aku dengan Cindy! Sisa Roya dengan Shalnark! Berarti, aku akan berhadapan dengan Roya, aku di bagian kiri dan Cindy di bagian kanan, Shalnark berhadapan dengan Cindy, Roya bagian kanan, dan Shalnark bagian kiri! Aku dan Roya yang berdekatan dengan Kuroro! (. : .) (Penjelasan, titik satu yang di awal Cindy dengan Yuki, titik atas di tengah Kuroro, titik bawah di tengah meja, dan satu titik di akhir Roya dan Shalnark)

Roya: Bagaimana-

Kuroro: Yang rumah pohon itu markas, ini ruangan khusus. Kita akan mengadakan rapat untuk mengetahui kegiatan kita.

**~Rapat~**

Kuroro: Laki-laki wakil aku, perempuan wakil Yuki, aku...

. . .

Papan Tulis: Hasil:

1. Menerima Permintaan Membunuh dari Siapapun

2. Membuat Theater

Kegiatan Festival:

1. Theater

Kuroro: Author Ngak Waras! Kenapa harus 'Theater'?!

Yuki: Lalu kegiatan pestival kita apa?

~Hening~

Kurapika di mic: Jam 11 tepat...

Gon di mic: 3 jam lagi lomba klub...

Saga di mic: Tapi, jadwal diganti jadi jam...

OSIS di mic: 8 malam!

Yuki: Ada waktu!

Secret: Cerita apa?

Yuki: Hmm...

~Hening~

Yuki: Judulnya 'The Assassin Ghost'! (atau 'The Assassin Revenge) Nanti akan ada puppet yang jadi pemain lain, dikendalikan oleh mesin yang aku beli di pasar elektronik!

Shalnark: Et-

Yuki: Kita akan memakai topeng!

Kuroro: Berwajah?

Yuki: Noppera-bou!

Secret: Berwajah?

Yuki: ... Ini script-nya!

**~Secret dilanjutkan keheningan dengan ditemani choco cheesecake dan teh earl grey~**

Yuki: Sudah berapa halaman hapal? Kalau aku sih...

Secret: 5 halaman!

Yuki: Adanya 30 halaman... Sekarang jam 12...

Kuroro: Nanti kita tes jam 6, sisa jam setelah kita menghapal merekam suara narasi... Dengan suara puppet...

**~Jam 7 Malam~**

Yuki: Kortopi menggandakan kita, Omakage mengendalikan tubuh palsu kita...

Kuroro: Cek, agar lainnya tidak bingung kenapa kita tidak muncul...

~Tentang topengnya pikir sendiri~

~Suara mereka mereka buat jadi suara palsu, bukan suara alami~

**~Halaman Assassin University~**

**~Belakang Panggung~**

(Warning: **Secret **akan dikatakan dengan nama favorit mereka)

Kuro: Siapa di sini bisa berjalan tanpa membuat suara?

Secret: *angkat tangan*

Kuro: Berlari?

Secret: Tidak!

Shana: Ahem...

Kuro: Hmm?

Saga: Di sana kalian, Secret! Ayo kita mulai!

Secret: *naik panggung*

Shana: Rivaille! Pedangku mana?! (di Assassin High School 'Kuta', di Assassin University 'Hiiro' (tidak diketahui publik kecuali Secret nama pedangnya si Yuki), bewarna putih mengkilat, dengan pegangan scarlet)

Rivaille: URUSAI! Kita mendapat berita tentang hantu Assassin!

Shana: *berbisik* Oi...

Rivaille: Ahem...

Kuro: Kalian perlu waktu untuk-

ShaRivail: *melempar belati*

(senjata Trio Authors adalah pedang, pistol, tali yang kuat, rantai, dan belati yang diikat ke tali pinggang khusus (kelima senjata itu diikat ke tali pinggang khusus, kalau pedang ada tempat khususnya di bagian pinggang kiri, untuk Roya dan Cindy, tolong katakan di review nama pedangnya), senjata samaran Kuroro dan Shalnark adalah pedang yang beracun dan hanya bisa meracuni orang selain Secret (maaf kalau ngak hebat senjata-senjatanya), tentu saja dengan _Nen _masing-masing kecuali _Nen _Kuroro dengan Shalnark, sementara _Nen _Trio Authors misterius jadi ngak ada yang tahu, _Nen _Kuroro dan Shalnark adalah _Nen _dalam ciri lain dari alami)

Ryodan: Serius sedikit dong! Di sini ada gambaran ada 5 musuh yang mendekat, tapi, kenapa samar-samar? *memegang sesuatu untuk mendeteksi musuh atau orang lain)

Secret: 5 musuh? Samar-samar?

(satu lagi, Cindy dan Roya tolong katakan _Nen _kalian, boleh dalan wujud benda (Specialist), kalau saya pedang dan rantai, (karena tes pertama Specialist) juga Conjurer (saya pilih Conjurer untuk rantai), Cindy di AHS (Assassin High School) Enchancers tapi pilih aja dalam kategori apa, Cindy, Roya dan Yuki punya kekuatan Emperor Time, karena itu di masukkan kelas 1-A di AHS)

Gubrak!

ShaRivaillWaka: ARWAH?!

Shana: *berbisik* O-Oi, perasaan aku, hantunya bukan arwah...

Secret: *merinding*

Kuro: Tidak ada gunanya menyerang... Kita mundur untuk sekarang...

**Background: Hotel**

Shana: *membaca buku* Ne, apakah ada di antara kalian ada yang membunuh sesama assassin?

. . .

Kuro: *berbisik* Setelah dipikirkan, tugas kita untuk membunuh pertama kali di saat masa pengajaran Kurapika, (Assassin High School chapter 4, pelajaran pertama) kita berlima ditugaskan membunuh sesama assassin...

Shana: *berbisik* Saat aku kembali sampai berlumuran darah karena membunuh kliennya... *tidak berbisik lagi* Sepertinya itu 'Assassin Ghost', bukan arwah biasa, mereka bisa mengubah wujud, katanya dalam buku ini mereka balas dendam ke assassin yang membunuh dirinya yang sebenarnya assassin juga!

Gon (dari jauh): Aku dengar dari mereka bahwa ini bukan salah satu dari rencana...

Kurapika: Arwah betulan? Setelah dipikirkan, hari ketiga aku mengajar di AHS kelas 1-A, aku memberikan mereka tugas membunuh sesama assassin dalam pelajaran pertama...

Saga: Kita harus waspada kalau mereka menyerang murid...

OSIS: Hai, Kaichou! (betul ngak?)

Back...

Tok! Tok!

?: Aku mengirim makanan...

Secret: Dare? (mind: _Ini bukan puppet..._)

?: Jaa...

Wakana: Bagaimana ini?

Ryodan: Ghh... *menatap benda yang digunakan untuk mendeteksi keberadaan musuh atau kita sebut saja 'Detecting'*

Rivaille: Ada apa?

Ryodan: Perempuan tadi... samar-samar...

Rivaille: *memuntahkan teh earl grey yang ada di dalam mulut* WTH?!

Ryodan: Jangan sampai ke aku!

(Trio Authors membunuh assassin perempuan dan Kuroro dan Shalnark membunuh assassin laki-laki)

Shana: Hmm... Kita akan membagi 2 kelompok, pertama aku, Rivaille, dan Wakana, kedua Kuro dan Ryodan...

Kuro: Ayo kita mulai...

-Kelompok 1-

Shana: *memegang 'Detecting'* 3 samar-samar, 2 orang berada di reruntuhan ini... Matte! *berbisik* Ini bukan puppet...

Arwah 1 (yang dibunuh oleh Shana): *menyandera salah satu murid alias Neon*

Arwah 3 (yang dibunuh oleh Rivaille): *menyandera Senritsu*

Arwah 2 (yang dibunuh oleh Wakana): *menyeringai*

SenritNeon: To... Long...

Kurapika: Minna!

OSIS, Shana, Rivaille, Wakana mind: _Mereka bisa menyentuh kami... Tapi kami tidak bisa menyentuh mereka...__ Bagaimana ini? Mereka bisa menyerang kami... Tapi kami tidak bisa menyerang mereka... AARGH!_

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Biasanya arwah tidak bisa menyentuh kita juga, sama dengan kita tidak bisa menyentuh mereka (benar ngak?), tapi di sini lain...**

**Saya dapat review-nya di PM, oke deh! Saya lagi bosan ngebalas... Arigatou telah membaca!**


	4. PT di Universitas dan Sleepover

_**Hohoho... Tentang Aril- maksudku Roya, dia itu PR tugas membunuhnya, karena di chapter 4 dia belum ada... Sialan itu arwah, dah lah curang (seperti kata Roya-san), kemudian mengacau theater orang, ngak diundang jadi cosplay lagi, tapi datang! Oke deh, mari kita mulai!**_

* * *

**Cerita Sebelumnya:**

Shana: *memegang 'Detecting'* 3 samar-samar, 2 orang berada di reruntuhan ini... Matte! *berbisik* Ini bukan puppet...

Arwah 1 (yang dibunuh oleh Shana): *menyandera salah satu murid alias Neon*

Arwah 3 (yang dibunuh oleh Rivaille): *menyandera Senritsu*

Arwah 2 (yang dibunuh oleh Wakana): *menyeringai*

SenritNeon: To... Long...

Kurapika: Minna!

OSIS, Shana, Rivaille, Wakana mind: _Mereka bisa menyentuh kami... Tapi kami tidak bisa menyentuh mereka...__ Bagaimana ini? Mereka bisa menyerang kami... Tapi kami tidak bisa menyerang mereka... AARGH!_

* * *

**Story: Assassin University**

**Chapter 4: PT di Universitas dan Sleepover**

**Author: Yuki Hiiro**

**Rated: K+ (K plus)**

**Genre: Humor and Mystery (buat sementara)**

**WARNING: OOC, OC, OOC-ness, gaje, gila (?), dan aneh!**

******I not accept any silent reader, you read and you review, who are that was don't want to review, click exit or 'X'. For a tablet or phone that was don't want to review, please click home or ****back. For a guest, I let them not review.**

* * *

Arwah 2 (lihat di atas siapa yang membunuh): Kami akan menyandera mereka sampai kalian kalahkan kami...

All Arwah: *menghilang*

Shoko: Sugoi!

Ryuuki: Hmm...

Shana: *menghela napas berat* Ayo kita kembali, kita perlu memberitahu yang lainnya tentang hal ini...

**Background: Hotel **

Kuro: Bagaimana?

Shana: Mereka menyandera Senritsu dan Neon... *menyesap teh earl grey*

Kuro: Kalau kami, mereka menyandera Killua dan Alluka...

(Info, publik mengetahui Shalnark/Ryodan mempunyai informasi yang bayak dari dunia maya)

~Hening~

Shana: Uhuk.. Uhuk..

Secret: Ada apa?

Shana: Mereka itu seperti gas 'kan? Tidak bisa dipegang?

Secret: Ya...

(info lagi, saat mereka berbisik, mereka ngak akan mengatakan itu ke publik)

(Contoh: Shana: *berbisik* O-Oi, perasaan aku, hantunya bukan arwah...

Itu tidak diketahui penonton, saat mereka berbisik, hanya diketahui OSIS berkat Gon)

Shana: *berbisik* Aku akan membuat racun, racun itu gas, gas campur gas beracun...

Secret: *tersenyum*

**Background: Laboratorium**

Ryodan: *berbisik* Seperti apa? Kok, botol yang kosong, mulut botolnya ditempelkan ke yang racun?

Shana: *berbisik* Agar gas racunnya ini masuk ke botol ini... *menutup botol yang berisi uap* Jika terpegang atau dihirup, bisa berakibat fatal...

Kuro: *berbisik* Apa bahannya?

Shana: *berbisik* Strychnine, Brodifacoum, Timbal, Arsenikum, Risin, Agen Oranye, Gas Saraf VX... *memasukkan Gas Saraf VX ke dalam botol yang berisi gas*

KuroRyod mind: _Menurut aku sudah cukup Gas Saraf VX... _*sweat drop*

Shana: *berbisik* Batrachotoxin, Asam Fluorida, dan Hidrogen Sianida... *tersenyum gaje* 10 Racun Paling Mematikan...

Secret: *gulp*

Shana: SELESAI! Nanti pakai penutup hidung untuk tidak menghirup baunya! *berbisik lagi* Sekaligus air liur Komodo Dragon aku masukkan... Dan nanti langsung keluar dari kotak kaca ya!

Secret: Hai!

Kuro: *berbisik* Eto...

Shana: *berbisik* Racun-racun lainnya aku hancurkan...

Botol: *bergambar kepala tengkorak dengan dua tulang yang dibuat silang (X) di bawah kepala tengkorak*

Secret (kecuali Shana): *merinding*

**Background: Hutan**

**Benda: Kotak Kaca yang Besar**

SenritNeonKilluAllu: *diluar kotak kaca*

Secret dan Arwah: *di dalam kotak kaca*

Secret: *memakai penutup hidung dan mulut yang seperti penutup hidung dan mulut angkatan udara*

Arwah 1 (yang dibunuh Kuro): Kalian ingin pergi terbang, gitu?

Secret: ...

Sandera: Mulai!

Shana: *melempar botol racun* KELUAR!

Secret: *berlari ke pintu*

Kuro: Terkunci!

Shana: *memecahkan kaca*

Secret: *keluar dari kaca yang pecah*

Shana: *menatap Ryuuki*

Ryuuki: Aku? R-Reverse Time...

Kaca: *kembali seperti semula*

Arwah: AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Shana: Gas tercampur gas beracun... *tersenyum* *melepas penutup hidung dan mulut* YATTA!

Prok! Prok!

Saga di mic: Tepuk tangan yang meriah atas hantu yang tidak diundang!

...

1-D: JADI ITU ARWAH BENERAN? BUKAN COSPLAY?!

Shana: Yah...

PROK! PROK!

Ryuuki: TADI HEBAT SEKALI!

Nobunaga: YEAH!

Saga di mic: Dan ini lah pemenang dari lomba ini dan pertunjukkan terhebat di sejarah universitas ini!

Secret: *kaget setengah mati*

Shana: Dalam sejarah Assassin Ghost juga! Dalam sejarah tidak pernah ada yang lolos dari Assassin Ghost!

PROK! PROK!

Kuro: Beneran?!

Shana: *mengangguk antusias*

(Cari tentang racun di google, ketik '10 Racun Paling Mematikan', dan pilih '10 Racun Paling Mematikan Di Dunia - Sidomi News')

**~Sleepover~**

Yuki: Lelah!

Kuroro: *mengunci pintu masuk* Ayo kita makan malam dulu... Yuki...

Yuki: Sudah... Malam ini kita makan barbecue dan steak...

Secret: *langsung lari ke dapur*

-Skip-

Yuki: Aku sudah pasang internet, CCTV, dan TV yang tertempel ke dinding, TV itu ada di atas papan tulis hitam...

Shalnark: *membentangkan karpet* *menaruh 5 futon Japanese-style yang diambil dari lemari* (cari di google 'futon', kemudian pilih Wikipedia)

Secret: *baring di atas futon masing-masing* *menyalakan TV*

Shalnark: *memainkan laptop*

Kuroro: *baca buku langka*

ArillCind: *nonton TV*

Yuki: *bikin script untuk theater*

Laptop Shalnark: Situs: Assassin University

Log In

Name: Ryodan-Secret

Password: ********

Security Code: btna

~Lanjut~

Situs: Secret

* * *

Status:  
Bagaimana theater kami tadi?  
-Ryodan

New Comment:  
Super Cool Man!  
-Killua

New Comment:  
Arigatou telah menyelamatkan aku!  
-Senritsu

New Comment:  
Hebat sekali! Menjadi yang terhebat dalam sejarah!  
-Neon

New Comment:  
Tidak tertandingi!  
-Nobunaga

New Comment:  
Aku disuruh Reverse Time oleh Shana! XD  
-Ryuuki

New Comment:  
Tidak disangka itu arwah betulan!  
-Shoko

(dan masih banyak comment lagi)

* * *

Shalnark: Oi! Secret ada 598 like!

Roya: Benarkah?!

(warning: Lime)

Shalnark: *mencium Roya* *memasukkah lidahnya ke dalam mulut Roya* Itu buktinya!

Roya: *wajah memerah*

Yuki: Jangan di sini Oi!

Kuroro: Yuki! Lihat ke SMS dari Saga ini!

HP: _Jam 12 malam rapat klub, hanya ketua dan wakil yang boleh datang..._

_-Saga_

YukiKuro: *angkat bahu*

ShalRoya: *ngelanjutin Lime*

Cindy: *ngepatahin Arlert (pedang Roya)*

Roya: Arlert-ku~!

Cindy: JANGAN DI SINI OI!

Shalnark: Roya-san, uke kau itu Arlert atau aku?

Roya: ...

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Kepikir cara mengalahkan arwahnya saat sahur atau buka puasa kemarin! Tentang judulnya PT di Universitas dan Sleepover, itu sebenarnya Pertunjukkan Terhebat di Universitas dan Sleepover, hanya karena tidak cukup! ;p**

**Roya Chan: Aduuh,, maaf bru review skarang.. #sujud2  
Bru buka laptop.. :3**

**Anggota Secret ada teather ya?  
Trus itu ada hantu(arwah)? WTF!? #plak**

Misi penyelamatan dimulai!  
Tpi hantunya curang! Bisa nyentuh, gk bisa disentuh! #ditendanghantu

Oke,, update soon.. :)

**And masalah pedang...  
Aku mikir namanya arlert.. Wahahaha.. #dibuangkelaut**

**MISI PENYELAMATAN DIMULAI tanpa memberi tahu penonton...!**

**Yah, dari pada arwahnya ngak bisa pegang kita juga, siapa yang menang? **

**Tentang Cindy yang mematahkan pedangmu itu padahal Arlert disembunyikan dan yang dipatahkan pedang mainan!**

**Oke deh! Sankyu telah ingin review!**

**Maaf kalau ada typo (s) atau kesalahan teknis, Review Please! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5: Rapat dan Uji Nyali

_**Halo minna! Kita ketemu lagi nih! Di sini ada pemberitahuan di mana bisa menonton Hunter X Hunter Phantom Rouge tapi ngak subs, tebak sendiri apa artinya, ya! XD Di sini uji nyali dan sudah diganti genre-nya! Saya ngak terlalu bagus untuk pembukaan, jadinya ayo kita mulai! :D**_

* * *

**Story: Assassin University**

**Chapter 5: Rapat dan Uji Nyali**

**Author: Yuki Hiiro**

**Rated: K+ (K plus)**

**Genre: Humor and Parody (udah ganti! YEAY!)**

**WARNING: OOC, OC, OOC-ness, gaje, gila (?), dan aneh!**

******I not accept any silent reader, you read and you review, who are that was don't want to review, click exit or 'X'. For a tablet or phone that was don't want to review, please click home or ****back. For a guest, I let them not review.**

* * *

Roya: Kamu itu bodoh atau tidak peka? Usah jelas uke-ku itu si Arlert! Kamu itu seme-ku.. :D :P

Shalnark: Bodoh atau tidak peka? BODOH! XD

Kuroro: Secret semuanya harus pintar...

Shalnark: Tidak peka! XD

Yuki: Secret semuanya harus peka...

Shalnark: Ampuuuuun...

Ding! Dong!

Secret: *tidur*

**~Jam 11 Malam~**

Kuroro: *bangun* Hehe, aku bangun lebih awal dari dia...

?: 'Dia' siapa?

Kuroro: *menoleh ke sofa tempat duduk Yuki dan Cindy* *menatap area tempat duduk Yuki* HMPH! *menutup mulut*

Yuki: *duduk di sofa areanya* *minum kopi dan makan sandwich* Siapa? *tersenyum sadist* *telah memakai baju samaran dan topeng*Ayo cepat berangkat... *berdiri* Sekali lagi, 'dia' siapa? *masih tersenyum sadist*

Kuroro: 'Dia'... Jam! Ya! Aku inginnya bangunnya jam 11 malam lewat 15 menit!

Yuki: Ayo berangkat...

Kuroro mind: _Dia pasti tahu siapa sebenarnya yang aku maksud..._

**~Koridor~**

(WARNING: Nama Yuki dan Kuroro jadi nama favorit)

Shana: ...

Kuro: *memegang knop pintu* Maaf atas keterlambatannya...

Saga: Sekarang tinggal Klub Meow Meow, Klub Tinju, Klub Membunuh, Klub Basket, Klub Renang, Klub Sepak Bola, dan Klub Wawancara...

?: Maaf atas keterlambatannya...

Saga: Meow Meow...

Neferpitou: Meow~ Meow~

Saga: Meow~ Meow~...

OSIS (kecuali Saga): Pffft...

Saga: *wajah merona*

Kuro mind: _Killua wakil?! Neferpitou ketua?!_

Saga: Tinju...

Kuro mind: _BONOLENOV?! PHINKS?!_

Saga: Membunuh...

Shana mind: _Illumi dan_ _Milluki!_

Saga: Wawancara...

Kuro and Shana mind: _Ryuuki dan Shoko?!__  
_

Saga: Basket?

Kuro mind: _Nobunaga dan Uvogin?!_

Saga: Renang?

Shana mind: _Pakunoda dan Yoko?!_

Saga: Sepak bola?

Shana mind: _Kortopi dan Hisoka?!_

Saga: Secret?

KuroSha: Hadir...

Saga: Oke, saatnya kita mulai, 2 hari lagi festival, dan aku ingin kita mengadakan lomba, kalian hanya harus membuka KIOS... Ada ide apa?

Kurapika: Bagaimana kalau menceritakan pengalaman di sekolah lama belakang Assassin High School?

Saga: ?

Kurapika: Hanya 6 yang akan lulus dan kalian bergiliran dijaga 5 anggota OSIS ditambah 2 orang, sekalian direkam, nanti kalian akan menulis cerita di kertas dari rekaman itu, mengerti?

Saga: Ada pertanyaan?

Phinks: *angkat tangan* Tapi, Kurapika-sense- maksudku Kurapika, 'kan gedung itu berhantu...

Shana: Jangan menambah kesan horror, Phinks! *menghentakkan meja*

Phinks: H-Hai...

Kurapika: Benar, dan cerita itu nanti ditentukan kami OSIS siapa paling bagus, dan... Nanti ada alat untuk mengukur teriakan diri kalian, siapa paling kerja sama dan tenang, mereka lulus, dan menang, juga harus ada comedy-nya saat membacakannya...

Saga: Ada usul?

Phinks: Bagaimana kalau dilakukannya pada malam?

Kuro: Phinks, jangan memberi kesan horror...

Phinks: H-Hai... *bergumam* Kenapa aku langsung nurut dengan Si Sok Misterius itu?

KuroSha: Kami mendengarnya...

Kurapika: Tapi untuk lulus masuk, kalian harus tahu semua hal tentang 1-A yang masuk universitas ini... Mari menceritakan saat-saat di Assassin High School...

Leorio: Mereka memanggilku apa? *sok pamer*

Shana: OSSAN!

All: HAHAHA!

Kurapika: Sebutkan murid kebanggaanku...

... ... ... ... ...

Dari Assassin High School (DAHS): Etoo...

Kuro: Semua murid kelas 1-A di AHS...

Kurapika: Secret telah 2, mereka masuk ke dalam uji nyali nanti...

Gon: Aku pernah bersuara di bel dengan seseorang, siapa dia?

Killua: *berbisik ke Neferpitou*

Neferpitou: Nya~ Killua, desu~ Nyaw~

Gon: Benar!

Leorio: Kejadian langka di AHS kelas 1-A adalah...

Killua: Kuroro yang OOC-ness!

Kurapika: Benar, Meow Meow...

OSIS (kecuali Kurapika): Kawaii~

Kurapika: Lulus... Berikutnya, tanggal berapakah pembersihan gedung sekolah yang dilakukan oleh kelas 1-A? (kejadian ini ngak ada di AHS)

Phinks: Ngeri ngingatnya! Tanggal 27 Januari 2013!

(pikir sendiri tapi harus ADA kejadian HORROR rated M)

Gon: Suara apa saat aku bersuara di bel bersama Killua?

Bonolenov: Guk! Guk! Meow~ Meow~ (OOC-ness!)

(pemberitahuan di mana bisa nonton Hunter x Hunter Phantom Rouge itu di sini:

Animehere

Di Anime Movie List, alfabet H, ada 3 versi, tapi ngak ada subs, tebak aja, dan 1 lagi, 3 versi itu rasa saya yang paling bagus dan benar versi 1 sekaligus High Quality, Good Luck! Jika ngak jelas terserah ingin bikin apa!)

Kurapika: Klub Tinju lulus!

Saga: Seorang guru kerja sambilan sebelum Kurapika adalah...

Illumi: Saga...

KKKKKKKKKkkkkkkkkkKKKKKKKKKkkkkkkkkkkKKKKKKKKKkkkk kkkkkkKKKKKKKKKK (Readers: Dasar kurang kerjaan!

Author: Hehehe... Bosan...)

.

.

**& Skip Time &**

.

.

**~Jam 12 Malam~**

Shana: Astaga... Capek...

Kuro: Kalau elu pingsan gue tinggalin...

Shana: Kenapa jadi elu dengan gue? Bukankah seharusnya kau dengan- EMPH! *ditutup mulut dengan Kuro*

(warning: nama kembali semula)

Kuroro: Sepertinya mereka ngak tidur... *buka pintu pelan*

Yuki: OI! Kenapa kalian tidak tidur~? *_dark aura*_

Kuroro: Oh~ Jadi kalian asyik-asyik main game sementara kami capek-capek pergi rapat?

Shalnark: Enggak kok Danchou- Muahahahaha! INI VIDEO LUCU SAMPAI NGAKAK DANCHOU!

Roya: Iya, betul... HAHAHA!

Cindy: *tidur*

Kuroro: Pakai waktu sebaik-baiknya, besok klub-klub akan libur dan disuruh istirahat, malamnya kita uji nyali...

ShalRoya: O-Oke... HAHAHAHAHA!

Shalnark: *ditabok Yuki*

Yuki: DIAM! MAU GUE BUNUH?!

YukiKuro: *memakai piyama kembali* *tidur*

ShalRoya: GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

YukiKuroCindy (Cindy kebangun): URUSAI BAKA!

ShalRoya: H-Hai...

All: *tidur*

.

.

**& Skip Time &**

.

.

**~Jam 12 Malam~**

(warning: Secret namanya akan jadi nama favorit)

Shana: Gya~ Lama ngak ke sini~ (publik mengetahui Secret dari AHS)

(Untuk Roya dan Cindy, di chapter 3 sudah saya katakan bahwa katakan _Nen _KALIAN, boleh dalan wujud benda (Specialist), kalau saya pedang dan rantai, (karena tes pertama Specialist) juga Conjurer (saya pilih Conjurer untuk rantai), Cindy di AHS (Assassin High School) Enchancers tapi pilih aja dalam kategori apa, Cindy, Roya dan Yuki punya kekuatan Emperor Time, karena itu di masukkan kelas 1-A di AHS (Ingat, _Nen _Yuki, Roya, dan Cindy misterius))_  
_

Rivaille: Hohoho~ Benda kacamata apa ini dan yang seperti thermometer ini?

Wakana: Yang seperti thermometer itu untuk mengukur ketinggian suara...

Shana: Dan kacamata yang untuk satu mata itu (setengah kacamata) untuk membaca pikiran orang, atau membaca masa lalu orang itu dan identitas, kepribadian, dan lain-lain. Aku ada dua, warna violet dan scarlet, ini scarlet yang kupakai. Kuro hitam dan abu-abu, Ryodan jingga dan kuning, dan kalian ingin warna apa? 2 warna ya, untuk sementara kalian bening, ingat tembus pandang itu kacamata. (sekarang mereka ngak pakai topeng, tapi yang lainnya mengacuhkannya)

Kuro: Yang kupakai hitam...

Ryodan: Yang kupakai kuning...

Saga: Aku akan mengawasi Klub Meow Meow...

Neferpitou: Meow~ Meow~

Saga: Meow~ Meow~...

All (kecuali Saga dan Neferpitou): Pfft... Lucu...

Rodio: Aku akan mengawasi Klub Tinju...

Phinks mind: _Gila! Yang akan mengawasi klub-ku Rodio yang nomor satu pendiam dan tanpa ekspresi di sekolah dan ada rumor bahwa dia yandere... Ampuuuuuuuun..._

Gon: Aku akan mengawasi Klub Basket!

NobuUvo mind: _Bagus... POLOS!_

Kurapika: Aku akan Secret...

Secret: Hai...

Leorio: Dan aku Klub Renang!

All mind (kecuali Leorio): _Dasar mesum..._

Yuri: Halo lagi! Aku jadi mengawasi Klub Membunuh~!

Yura (kembaran Yuri dan OOC): Aku mengawasi Klub Sepak bola... (keperibadiaannya beda:

Yuri: Periang

Suka bermain

Selalu keluar rumah

Biasa kabur dari pekerjaan rumah

Yandere kalau marah atau kesal

Yura: Pendiam seperti Rodio

Suka membaca

Selalu di dalam rumah

Selalu menolong Rodio mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah

Yandere bisa di mana saja dan kapan saja

Kepribadian sama:

Yuri:

Suka keju

Manakutkan kalau marah, kesal, atau yandere mode: on

Yura:

Suka keju

Menakutkan kalau marah, kesal, atau yandere mode: on

Saudara: Rodio kakak, Yura kakak Yuri alias kakak di antara kembar, Yuri adik terakhir)

Hisoka: *menjilat kartu*

Saga: Apa kalian siap?

All: SIAP!

**1. Meow Meow**

Neferpitou: Nya~ Nanti kita cabik mereka...

Saga: Tapi aku dengar hantunya, hantu Indonesia dan hantu Jepang...

Killua: Kalau hantu Jepang ngak apa-apa... Tapi... SUSTER NGESOT?! POCONG?! KUNTILANAK?! PARAKANG?! HUA! ALLUKA! KALLUTO! TETAP BERSAMA NII-SAN!

Alluka: H-hai!

Kalluto: Hai, onii-sama...

_Anda didiskualifikasi... Anda didiskualifikasi..._

Saga: *megang camera* Kill, itu dari pengukur suaramu... Keluar...

Killua: *keluar*

Neferpitou: Nya~ Alluka, Kalluto, tetap bersamaku Nya~

Alluka: H-Hai...

Kalluto: Hai, Neferpitou-senpai...

**2. Tinju**

~Hening~

Phinks: Ano... Rodio-senpai... Hantunya apa saja?

Rodio: Hantu Indonesia dan hantu Jepang...

?: Meow~

Phinks: Ada kucing yang terses- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PARAKANG! *lari sejauh mungkin*

Rodio: Oi, itu kucing biasa...

Kucing: Cekarcah? (Benarkah?)

Phinks: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

_Anda didiskualifikasi... Anda didiskualifikasi..._

Rodio mind: _Sepertinya rekaman untuk suara kucingnya agar dianggap parakang agak rusak..._

**3. Basket**

Gon: Lalala~

Nobunaga: Uvo, rasa kau hantu apa yang akan muncul duluan?

Uvogin: Entahlah, Gon-senpai, hantunya apa saja?

Gon: Hantu Indonesia dan hantu Jepang...

?: Bang~ Saya cantik ngak?

Uvogin: Hm? Cantik... Tapi aku rasa lebih cantik kalau kau lepas maskermu...

?: *melepas maskernya*

Nobunaga: *tutup mulut Gon* *menarik napas dalam-dalam*

Gon: *tutup mulut Nobunaga* *menarik napas dalam-dalam*

GonNobu: *melepaskan tangannya* *tersenyum manis* Cantik sekali! Bisa jadi juara!

Uvogin: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NGERI!

Kuchisake-onna: APA KATAMU?! NGERI?! *ngejar Uvogin*

?: Ada apa ribut-ribut, Kuchi?

Nobunaga: *tutup mulut Gon* *menarik napas dalam-dalam*

Gon: *tutup mulut Nobunaga* *menarik napas dalam-dalam*

GonNobu: *melepaskan tangannya* Noppera-bou...

_Anda didiskualifikasi... Anda didiskualifikasi..._

Uvogin: NOBU! AKU DIDISKUALIFIKASI! DAN AKU AKAN DITELAN BULAT-BULAT ATAU DIBUNUH KUCHISAKE-ONNA!

NobuGon: Ayo semangat! Nona Juara Cantik!

Kuchisake-onna: Terima kasih~ SINI KAU YANG TELAH MENGATAKAN AKU NGERI!

**4. Secret**

(Secret lebih panjang karena dimulai dari ruang renang, dan ke kantin)

Kuro: Sepertinya sudah ada yang didiskualifikasi...

Shalnark: Hmm...

?: Bang, Kak, minta duit...

Shana: Ini... *ngasih 10 ribu rupiah*

Kuro: Bukannya jenn-

Shana: *ngasih duit di belakang badan*

Secret + Kurapika: *ngasih 10 ribu*

?: Terima kasih! *lari*

Kuro: Kenapa hanya pakai celana mini? Ngak dingin?

Shana: Itu tuyul, hantu Indonesia...

Secret: Tuyul? Hantu Indonesia? *ngeliat satu sama lain*

RivailWaka: A- EMPH!

Ryodan: *menutup mulut Rivaille dan Wakana*

Shana: Bentar... Badan kecil... Badan kecil... Hmm... Badan kecil...

Kurapika: BTW, ngak hanya hantu Indonesia dan hantu Jepang...

Shana: Ghh... Laki-laki... Badan kecil...

Kurapika: Saga mengatakan Killua didiskualifikasi...

Shana: Hmm... Killua! Sialan itu Killua menyamar jadi tuyul! *ngejar anak yang lari tadi*

Tuyul alias Killua: LARI! AMPUN! HANYA STOK PERSEDIAAN CHOCO ROBO KUN-KU HABIS! AMPUN! LAGI PULA KENAPA RUPIAH?!

Secret: KILLU- Killua! Kemari kau! (kalau suaranya 'aaa' atau 'gyaa' atau 'gyaah' atau 'kyaa' didiskualifikasi)

Kurapika: Hoo~ Menarik... *tetap merekam*

-Kantin-

Shana: Kembali mendapatkan uang... Hmm? Bawang putih? *mengambil bawang putih*

?: Hehehe...

Shana: What the-!? Romania? Dari fandom sebelah alias Hetalia? (kenapa jadi seperti Xover?) Ngapain elu jadi vampir?

Romania (dari Hetalia): Mana aku tahu! Aku bangun sudah di sini dan diancam akan-

Shana: Truth or Dare?

Romania: Dare!

Shana: Kalau gitu elu harus dare makan bawang putih ini... *tersenyum sadis*

Romania: *makan bawang putih dengan keringat dingin* *tepar di tempat dengan mulut berbusa*

**5. Renang**

Leorio: *wajah mesum*

Yoko: Jijay ah!

Pakunoda: Sama... *menjauh dari Leorio*

?: Noppe! Ayo kita main kartu!

?: Oke, tapi kartu ini butuh 4 pemain...

Pakunod: Kuchisake-onna? Noppera-bou?

Kuchisake-onna: Apa aku cantik?

Leorio: Ngak! Kau ngak seksi dan cantik!

Kuchisake-onna: APA MAKSUD KAMU?! KAMU MAU AKU TELAN BULAT-BULAT?! MAU MATI TUA?!

Leorio: AKU MASIH MUDA!

Noppera-bou: KUCHI! Kami main dulu ya!

Kuchisake-onna: OKE!

PakuYoko: AYO! NONA JUARA CANTIK! BUNUH ATAU TELAN BULAT-BULAT ITU MESUM! NONA JUARA CANTIK! KAMI MAIN DULUAN YA!

Kuchisake-onna: Oke! SINI KAMU!

Noppera-bou: 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... *hitung kartu*

PakuYoko: 1... 2... 3... YA! DAPAT! AYO BUNUH DIA! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUUUUUUUUUH!

_Apakah suara itu bukan suara teriakan_ _ketakutan?_

PakuYoko: Bukan! Suara menyemangati NONA JUARA CANTIK! BUNUH DIA! BUNUH SI MESUM ITU!

**6. Membunuh**

Yuri: Na~ Ne, kenapa cuma kalian, Illumi? Milluki?

Illumi: Alluka, Kalluto, dan Killua ikut klub Meow Meow...

Yuri: Meow~ Meow~...

Illumi: Aku tidak akan mengatakannya...

Yuri: Milluki, aku minta stik keju~

Milluki: Ngak boleh!

Yuri: *_dark aura_* (yandere mode: on) Kalau kau masih ingin melihat matahari besok, bagi 6 bungkus stik keju... *tersenyum sementara _dark aura _terus menemani*

Milluki mind: _Tahu ya dia bahwa aku punya 6 bungkus stik keju?_

Milluki: Baiklah! *memberikan plastik yang berisi 6 bungkus stik keju*

Yuri: *_dark aura _hilang* Nyam~! *membuka 1 bungkus stik keju yang berisi 24 stik keju* *mengambil 1 stik keju* *memasukkan seperempat ke dalam mulut* Keju~

Milluki: Wah! Sadako! Aku minta dong balado-nya! Matte... A- *menutup mulutnya dengan plester* (dapat dari mana?)

Yuri: *memasukkan stik keju kelima ke dalam mulutnya*

Illumi: *mengabaikan adiknya*

**7. Sepak Bola**

Hisoka: Gahaha... *kartu diacungkan ke leher Yura*

Yura: *tenang* *baca buku*

Kortopi: Ada parakang... *menggandakan parakang* Ayo lanjut...

(tenang?)

.

.

**& Skip Time &**

.

.

All: *menguap*

Saga: Sepertinya semuanya sudah lelah, ingat, bikin ceritanya... Ayo kita kembali...

Kortop: Matte... *mengeluarkan kucing*

Kucing: Keju... Hahaha! Minta kejunya! Minta!

Yuri: *memberikan 1 stik keju*

All: P-PARAKANG! *kabur*

Kortopi: Eh?

* * *

**Trailer Next Chapter:**

_Start from a rumor..._

"Aku ada dengar rumor Kuroro insaf!"

.

_The Secret room filled with Bible..._

"Kuroro! Kenapa ada alkitab di sekelilingmu?!"

.

_A new mission without the help of the Secret President..._

"Kalian harus membuat Kuroro kembali tidak insaf, atau Kuroro akan dikeluarkan dari Assassin University..."

.

_And the confusion continues with no idea..._

"Bagaimana ini?"

.

_A new idea..._

"Aku tahu!"

_But, is the idea goes well without a failure in the end?_

.

**Next Chapter at 'Assassin University:**

**Chapter 6: Kuroro Insaf?!**

* * *

YAHOOO! SELESAI JUGA! Capek sekali... Yah... Baiklah... Ini balasan review... :D

Roya Chan: *naikin kacamaata*  
Menang woooyy!  
Para arwah laknat itu akhirnya tuntas tak bersisa! Muahaha..

Aduuh.. Kasian diriku yg ditipu oleh 'pematahan Arlert'.. XD

And bonus for Shalnark: "Kamu itu bodoh atau tidak peka? Usah jelas uke-ku itu si Arlert! Kmu itu seme-ku.. :D :P"

Yooossshh... Update soon!

Balasan: Ngak kok, sebenarnya Anda tahu hanya sebenarnya ingin benar-benar menghentikan kegiatan Lime karena malu! XD Di sini beberapa klub tidak sepenuhnya anggota diberi tahu! Ini sih sudah update soon! Arigatou telah review!

Maaf kalau ada typo (s) atau kesalahan teknis!

Akhir kata...

Review Please! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6: Kuroro Insaf!

_**Halo minna! Kita ini telah melalui 5 chapter! DAN INI CHAPTER 6! Secret itu rasanya penuh dengan misi! Apakah kalian berhasil menonton Hunter X Hunter Movie? Semoga berhasil! Ini dia! Hantā X hantā: Asashin daigaku! Dai 6-shō! Yomitai arigatōgozaimasu! Anata wa sore o o tanoshimi kudasai! Hajimemashou! (Hunter X Hunter: Assassin University! Chapter 6! Terima kasih telah ingin membaca! Semoga kalian menikmatinya! Mari kita mulai!)**_

* * *

**Trailer This Chapter:**

_Start from a rumor..._

"Aku ada dengar rumor Kuroro insaf!"

.

_The Secret room filled with Bible..._

"Kuroro! Kenapa ada alkitab di sekelilingmu?!"

.

_A new mission without the help of the Secret President..._

"Kalian harus membuat Kuroro kembali tidak insaf, atau Kuroro akan dikeluarkan dari Assassin University..."

.

_And the confusion continues with no idea..._

"Bagaimana ini?"

.

_A new idea..._

"Aku tahu!"

_But, is the idea goes well without a failure in the end?_

.

**Next Chapter at 'Assassin University:**

**Chapter 6: Kuroro Insaf?!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Kuroro Insaf?! **

**Author: Yuki Hiiro**

**Rated: K+ (K plus)**

**Genre: Humor and Parody (udah ganti! YEAY!)**

**WARNING: OOC, OC, OOC-ness, gaje, gila (?), dan aneh!**

******I not accept any silent reader, you read and you review, who are that was don't want to review, click exit or 'X'. For a tablet or phone that was don't want to review, please click home or ****back. For a guest, I let them not** **review.**

* * *

**~Assassin University~**

* * *

**~Istirahat~**

**~Taman Belakang Universitas~**

Killua: Yo! Secret!

Cindy: Ah, bagaimana? Kau ingin masuk Secret?

Killua: BOLEH! Yah, aku keluar dari klub Membunuh... :3

Yuki: Meow~ Meow~?

Killua: Neferpitou-senpai ga...

Roya: Mana Kuroro?

Killua: Entahlah...

Shalnark: Hei, aku dengar ada game baru! Ayo kita main!

Yuki: Game itu? Kami sudah main...

Killua: ...? Aku juga, hei...

All: Apa?

Killua: Aku ada dengar Kuroro insaf!

All: What the hell?! Serius?!

Killua: Sejuta rius...

Shalnark: Ya sudah, aku sudah beli play station, ayo kita main...

**~Ruangan Secret~**

Shalnark: *megang play station* *pakai kacamata seperti untuk 3D dan terhubung dengan kabel ke TV* Ini permainan kita ngak sengaja ketemu ya! Banyak player lagi online nih! Sekarang tinggal mengetahui apakah Danchou memainkannya juga! (TV-nya ngak terlalu tinggi, tepat tertempel di atas papan tulis hitam)

Gamenya orangnya seperti diri mereka sendiri sementara gender-nya terserah dan bisa diganti badannya dan bajunya, tentu saja dengan dilengkapi membunuh monster dan melawan orang untuk mendapatkan uang atau barang dan dijual di pasar gelap, kalau mati ada ramuan dan 1 menit untuk hidup kembali, ada job, dan lain-lain yang penting seperti keperluan makhluk hidup sebenarnya.

Yuki: *megang play station* *pakai kacamata seperti untuk 3D dan terhubung dengan kabel ke TV* Kalian lihat, 'kan? Kuroro membawa 3 karung goni tadi saat datang?

Roya: *megang play station* *pakai kacamata seperti untuk 3D dan terhubung dengan kabel ke TV* Iya, sampai Kuroro menyuruh Shalnark-_kun_ membawakan ketiga karung goninya!

Shalnark: *megang play station* *selalu memakai kacamata seperti TV dengan kabel yang terhubung* -_-

CindyKillu: Seperti _bellboy_! *megang play station* *pakai kacamata seperti untuk 3D dan terhubung dengan kabel ke TV*

Shalnark: *meletakkan play station* *facepalm*

YukiRoyaCindKillu: Shal, elu mati... *selalu memakai kacamata seperti TV dengan kabel yang terhubung* *selalu megang play station*

Shalnark: *kembali memegang play station* WTH?! KENAPA NGAK BILANG DARI TADI?! YUKI! (Giliran, Yuki, Cindy, Killua, Roya, Shalnark) CEPAT PAKAI RAMUAN WARNA PUTIH ITU YANG DENGAN SAYAP!

All: *selalu memegang play station*

Yuki: Kale nanti keluar malaikat seperti elu, keluar dari tubuh elu petanda arwah elu totally ngak ada... Pakai Soul Charger aja... Ini untuk men-charge soul elu sampai penuh... *memainkan play station* Aku pilih All Soul Charge...

_Nyawa kalian telah ditambah..._

-Di Game-

(nama Secret di game adalah nama favorit)

Shana: Menang! Masing-masin dapat 8 tanduk unicorn!

**Shana, Level 31**

**Job: Archers**

**Skill: Caller**

**Live: 3665**

**Item: Armor, arrows, caller book, potions, clothes, food, 8 unicorn horn, swords, and stiletto**

Rivaille: Mahal kalau dijual di pasar gelap...**  
**

**Rivaille, Level 31**

**Job: Mage**

**Skill: Healing**

**Live: 3665**

**Item: Armor, swords, healer book, spell book, wand, potions, clothes, food, 8 unicorn horn, swords, and stiletto**

Wakana: Perasaan kalian berapa harganya?

**Wakana Sonozaki, Level 31**

**Job: Fate Writer**

**Skill: Know All**

**Live: 3665**

**Item: ****Armor, swords, fate book, knowledge book, potions, clothes, food, 8 unicorn horn, swords, and** **stiletto**

Kill (nama favorit Killua, aneh?): Apa kalian pikir ada yang jual Choco Robo Kun?

**Kill, Level 31**

**Job: Mage**

**Skill: Making voodoo**

**Live: 3662**

**Item: ********Armor, swords, spell book, voodoo doll, materials to make a voodoo doll, wand, potions, clothes, food, 8 unicorn horn, swords, and** **stiletto**

Ryodan: SHANA! ITU NGAK BIKIN HIDUPIN GUE! SEBENARNYA PAKAI ALIVE BACK!

**Ryodan, Level 31**

**Job: Swordsman**

**Skill: Source that can get anything**

**Live: 3665**

**Item: ****Armor, swords, source book, potions, clothes, food, 8 unicorn horn, swords, and** **stiletto**

Shana: 1 menit juga elu hidup kembali...

Ryodan: 1 menit itu terasa 1 jam bagiku...

Rivaille: HEI! Itu Gon! Dia bermain juga!

Gon: Hei! Ikuti aku!

**~Sebuah Ruangan~**

Wakana: Jadi... OSIS juga main...

Kurapika: Dengar... Kalian ada lihat Kuroro membawa 3 karung goni, 'kan? Setelah diselidiki, isinya adalah alkitab...

Secret: WTH?!

Kurapika: Kalian harus membuat Kuroro kembali tidak insaf, atau Kuroro akan dikeluarkan dari Assassin University...

-dunia sebenarnya-

All: *melepas kaca mata* *melihat ke belakang* WHAT THE HELL?!

Yuki: Kuroro! Kenapa ada alkitab di sekelilingmu

Killua: SUDAH KUBILANG KURORO INSAF!

Kuroro: *memegang alkitab* (Readers: WHAT THE HELL?! #AuthordikeroyokKuroroFC) Killua, kau masuk Secret?

Killua: I-Iya...

Roya: BTW, Killua, kenapa elu juga mage?

Killua: Ngak sengaja!

Shalnark: D-Danchou... K-Kami keluar ya...

Kuroro: Hmm...

YukiCindRoyaKilluShal: *berjalan dengan pelan, takut terinjak alkitab*

**~Tanah Khusus Secret~ **

(ada kok, semua klub dan kelas, Secret lebih tertutup, Secret mempunyai semua bunga dari seluruh dunia, sayur-sayuran, dan buah-buahan, 2 rumah yang besar (1 untuk laki-laki dan 1 untuk perempuan) (dengan dua tingkat, fasilitas mewah dan lengkap), 1 rumah yang lebih besar dari yang lainnya dan letaknya di antara kedua rumah (untuk laki-laki dan perempuan) (dengan tiga tingkat, fasilitas mewah dan lengkap) sebuah bangunan seperti gedung (NGAK TINGGI!) buat bikin theater...

Garasi yang berisi mobil, sepeda, dan sepeda motor, dan terakhir dengan batas (batas adalah pagar yang tinggi: |) (seluruh bunga dari seluruh dunia | sayur-sayuran | buah-buahan) yaitu tanah, di bawah tanah ada kota bawah tanah tanpa orang tapi cyborg (hebat 'kan?). Dan satu batas lagi dengan pagar, yaitu perkarangan rumah dan halaman yang luas, bisa mengira berapa hektar?)gaen

Killua: Secret dianggap spesial oleh universitas, 'kan?

Yuki: Yap... Kata Kuroro sih kita mempunyai kegiatan baru selain membuat theater dan menerima permintaan membunuh dari siapapun, menerima permintaan membunuh dari siapapun itu diganti jadi menerima permintaan apa saja serta misi...

All: Hmm...

Yuki: Bagaimana ini?

All: Hmm?

Yuki: Kuroro sebagai ketua, yang harus memimpin kita menjalankan misi, tapi...

Shalnark: Yap, kita harus melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuan Danchou...

Roya: Aku tahu!

Killua: Apa itu?

Cindy: Apa idenya, Roya?

Roya: Begini... Kita akan mengajak dia melakukan pekerjaan pembunuh bayaran... 'kan itu tidak insaf...

All: Benar juga...

Shalnark: Tapi...

YukiCindKillu: Bagaimana kalau dia menolak?

Roya: Entahlah...

Shalnark: Kita masuk ke rumah besar itu yuk!

**~Di Dalam~**

Yuki: Jadi, kalau gagal? *menyuruput tehnya*

Hening, tidak ada jawaban, hanya ada suara Yuki kesurupan (?) (baca: menyeruput) tehnya.

Shalnark: Kita minta dukun kutuk dia agar tidak insaf selamanya serta keturunannya? *polos*

YukiCindRoyaKillu: *memuntahkan isi mulutnya* ITU MALAH MAKIN BURUK!

Shalnark: Hehe...

Killua: BTW, Yuki, Cindy, Roya, kalian insaf, 'kan? Kenapa kalian diterima?

Yuki: Mungkin karena kami bukan pembunuh berdarah dingin... Paling kalau serius...

Killua: Hmm...

Yuki: Cindy! Temanin aku ke kota bawah tanah!

Cindy: Oke!

Roya: *lihat ke Shalnark dan Killua yang menyeringai* YUKI! CINDY! IKUT!

YukiCind: Oke!

Yuki: Shalnark! Killua! Kalian ajak Kuroro membunuh! Kalau gagal...

CindRoyaYuki: KILLUA! ELU NGAK DI BAYAR MAKAN CHOCO ROBO KUN SELAMA 1 TAHUN!

Roya: Dan Shalnark! Kita putus!

Cindy: Kalau berhasil...

Yuki: Killua! Elu kami bayar makan Choco Robo Kun selama 1 tahun!

Roya: Shalnark! Elu dibeliin 20 Tablet Samsung dan Blackberry!

Yuki: Oh ya, bonus kalau gagal...

Authors: Kalian kami ngak kasih makan selama 2 tahun! (dalam hati: Bercanda... :p)

**~Luar~**

Yuki: Hmm... Hei, ini dia... *meraba-raba batang pohon* Aha, ini dia! *membuka pintu yang berukuran setengah badan anak berusia 13 tahun yang tersembunyi yang dalamnya licin dan seperti prosotan untuk meluncur seperti di prosotan* Ayo, masuk... *masuk ke dalam pintu itu, dan meluncur seperti di prosotan*

CindRoya: *masuk ke dalam pintu itu, dan meluncur seperti di prosotan*

**~Kota Bawah Tanah~**

Cyborg-cyborg: *membungkukkan badannya* Selamat Datang, Putri!

Yuki: Kita adalah putri kota bawah tanah, karena kita ini adalah seorang yang spesial di sini dan di universitas... Ayo kita ke istana dulu...

CindRoya: Ayo...

**~Istana~**

Yuki: Ano... Kalian panggil kami dengan nama favorit kami kalau ada tamu... dan kalau hanya ada kami pangggil dengan nama asli kami...

Cyborg-cyborg: Hai...

?: Yuki-sama, aku adalah pelayan pribadimu, aku adalah manusia betulan, namaku Sakura, aku adalah adiknya Saga... Aku adalah ketua pelayan, aku, Yuri, dan Yura tomboi, dan berpengalaman _butler_ serta pelayan...

Roya: Yuri, kau pelayan pribadiku?

Cindy: Dan Yura pelayan pribadiku?

YuraYuri: Kami disuruh Rodio-onii-sama...

CindRoya: Kenapa mereka formal?

Yuki: Di sini, manusia lain selain OSIS dan Secret, tidak boleh berisik atau membuat keadaan kacau, nanti diusir atau dibunuh...

Sakura: Shana-ojou-sama, ada tamu...

?: *aura kelam*

Pengawal: Siapa kalian?

Yuki: Lepaskan mereka... Mereka anggota Secret...

Pengawal 1: Tunjukkan _name tag_!

?: *menunjukkan _name tag_-nya*

Pengawal: Maafkan atas kelancangan kami, oji-sama! *membungkuk*

Shalnark: Tidak apa-apa...

Cindy: Apaan sih aura kalem itu?

Killua: Kami gagal...

**Flashback: On**

_Shalnark: Kill, elu tahu ngak kenapa Danchou tiba-tiba insaf?_

_Killua: Mungkin ketemu orang alim atau pendeta dan diceramahin selama 6 jam, dan mengatakan kalau besok dia kembali, kalau ngak insaf-insaf juga diceramahin selama 24 jam tanpa istirahat... _

_Shalnark: Rasa gue itu ngak masuk akal... Taruhan! Sama-sama 200 jenny!_

_Killua: Oke, diam, ini dia... *membuka pintu ruangan Secret*_

_Kuroro: Oh, itu kalian, tolong aku mengembalikan alkitab-alkitab ini ke pendeta, dong..._

_Shalnark mind: Mungkin kata Killua benar, alasannya kenapa Danchou tiba-tiba insaf..._

_KilluShal mind: KAMI NGAK PERNAH MEGANG ALKITAB!_

_Killua: Ano... Kuroro... Kami dapat tugas membunuh 3... Kalau para Authors lagi sibuk... Mau mengerjakan yang 1 lagi?_

_Kuroro: Minta orang lain?_

_Killua: T-Tapi... Hanya untuk Secret..._

_Kuroro: Maaf, habis mengembalikan alkitab-alkitab ini, aku mau ke perpustakaan terdekat untuk meminjam alkitab 3 karung goni... Shal, elu jadi _bellboy_-nya... Setelah beli alkitab, aku ke gereja untuk baca doa bersama..._ (Yuki: Kuroro, elu Kristen atau Buddha? Kuroro: Tanya Togashi Yoshihiro-nya...)_ Kemudian kembali ke sini baca alkitab..._

_Shalnark: Katain aja jadwal elu penuh..._

_Kuroro: Yap..._

_Killua: Shal, terima nasib aja ya... Ajal udah di depan kita..._

_Shalnark: Iya..._

_Kuroro: ?_

**Flashback: Off**

Authors: ...

?: Aku adalah _butler _pribadi Shalnark-oji-sama... Namaku Sebastian...

?: Aku adalah _butler _pribadi Killua-oji-sama... Namaku Phantom...

?: Di mana Kuroro-oji-sama? Aku adalah _butler _pribadinya... Namaku Michael...

-Besoknya-

Kuroro: Halo minna!

Secret: Halo...

Kuroro: Ada apa?

Secet: Elu insaf?

Kuroro: Ngak, hanya agar bebas dari ceramah 24 jam dari pendeta itu...

Killua: SHALNARK! Taruhannya!

Shalnark: Bye bye... My 200 jenny... BTW, Roya syarat kalau gagal itu?

Roya: Bercanda...

ShalKillu: *menghela napas*

Yuki: Roya dan Cindy, kita 'kan mempunyai kekuatan Emperor Time, lalu katakan senjata kalian yang terbuat dari _Nen... _Kalau belum mengatakan, Assassin University akan hiatus...

Saga: Ahem, Secret, kalian yang tinggal belum naik bus... CEPAT!

Secret: *lari ke dalam bus*

(nanti ada trailer next chapter serta informasi tentang orang Bati yang akan muncul di chapter berikutnya! Kalau bosan ngebaca A/N-nya cari di YouTube 'Man vs Monster: Brazilian Monster'!)

* * *

**Trailer Next Chapter:**

_A camping to a forest that was so much of monster..._

"Wah! Jadi ini hutan itu?!"

.

_No one out from the forest safely..._

"Firasat buruk apa ini?"

.

_A strange sound at midnight..._

"Hei, bangun, suara aneh apa itu?

.

_A scary monster... There was no one can see it in darkness..._

"Minna, kalian lihat 'kan? Ini bukan mimpi atau imajinasi, 'kan? Monster yang mengerikan..."

.

_Killua Choco Robo Kun is eaten..._

"GAAAH! MONSTER ITU MEMAKAN CHOCO ROBO KUN-KU!

.

_Even Indonesian monster..._

"GAAAH! ORANG BATI!

.

_Everyone is at a big trouble..._

"Monster itu ke daerah perkemahan... MINNA!"

.

_Can they out safely?_

"GAAAH! INI SANGAT SUSAH!"

.

**Next Chapter at Assassin University:**

**Chapter 7: Camping (Berkemah)**

* * *

A/N: Di pulau Seram , kepulauan Maluku, di katakan hidup sebuah mahluk yang membingungkan dan menakutkan. Di kenal sebagai orang bati atau manusia bersayap, mahluk yang menyerupai kera besar dengan sayap mirip kelelawar.

Catatan sejarah dari misionaris yang mengunjungi pulau ini abad ke 15 hingga 16 menceritakan bagaimana monster bersayap menteror dan menyerang desa desa di pulau seram. Peduduk merasa takut, karena mahluk ini suka menculik anak kecil saat ia makan di malam hari. Monster ini juga dikatakan menyerang desa lain disekitarnya. Menurut pribumi, orang bati tinggal pada siang hari di gunung kairatu, sebuah gunung api yang telah mati dengan jaringan gua dalam di pulau seram.

Orang bati memiliki tubuh seperti kera, lebih mirip manusia yang berdiri 4 hingga 5 kaki, dengn kulit merah di tubuhnya. Mahluk ini memiliki sayap hitam besar dari kulit dan ekor panjang, dibandingkan dengan spesies rhamphorhynchoid dari dinosaurus penerbang atau pterosaurs. Sebagian laporan menjelaskan sayp dan ekor ditutupi bulu hitam tebal. Penduduk desa sering mendengar orang Bati datang dengan suara teriakannya, seperti suara pterosaurus (yang jadi masalah, penduduk desa tahu darimana kalau Pterosaurus berteriak begitu ya... masih menjadi misteri juga tuh...).

Salah satu yang paling disebutkan tentang orang Bati adalah misionaris Inggris Tyson Hughes, yang datang ke Maluku untuk membantu penduduk desa memperbaiki sistem pertanian tahun 1987. Pertmanya ia skeptis mengenai orang bati dan kisah dari penduduk. Pada misi selama 18 bulan, Hughes dan anggota tim lainnya mengakui bahwa kisah desa tentang orang bati adalah benar.

Mahluk yang dapat dibandingkan ada di Asia Tenggara dan Pasifik, seperti vietnam dan filipina. Versi lain orang bati, disebut ahool di jawa, dinyatakan sebagai kelelawar raksasa. Deskripsi yang sama di filipina, dimana kelelawar raksasa ini di anggap bertanggung jawab atas kematian dari ternak di desa. Pertama di anggap monyet terbang, versi orng bati ini dapat mungkin merupkan persilangan antara burung dan kelelawar, mungkin bahkan elang besar.

Mahluk terbang serupa telah dilihat di beberapa tempat di dunia. Dalam hal ini, mahluk ini bukan mamalia bukan pula berbentuk humanoid. Paleontologis, atau mereka yang mempelajari mahluk prasejarah, menemukan bahwa mahluk ini seperti dinosaurus terbang, sehingga mereka lebih menggolongkannya pada reptilia atau aves ketimbang mamalia.

Kongomato dari Zambia di afrika tengah dikatakan sebagai hewan besar yang terbang dengan badan merah dan sayap kulit. Kongomato juga dilaporkan terlihat di Rhodesia, Angola, dan Congo. Di Papua New Guinea, mahluk ini dinamakan ropen, yang berarti setan terbang. Laporan dari pribumi mengklaim bahwa ropen juga memakan daging manusia.(L&M/Pan) (Yuki: Ini saya copy and paste)

A/N: Orang Bati sebenarnya adalah kelelawar yang besar. Warnanya sebenarnya cokelat. Saya malas mau ngejelasin lagi, jadinya, ini dia, cari di YouTube 'Man vs Monster: Brazilian Bigfoot'.

Ini dia balasan review...

Roya Chan: Akhirnya update juga..

Yoosshh,, aku gk bisa bnyak komentar, Gomen..

Tpi ceritanya menarik.. Ada kesan horrornya..

Update lagi! XD

Ngak apa-apa gk bisa banyak komentar, Benarkah? MA KASIH! Oke deh, ini sudah update, gomen atas keterlambatan updatenya, kalau ada kesalahan atau kesalahan teknis!

Oke deh!

Akhir kata...

Review Please! ^_^


End file.
